


No love between brothers

by Runr



Category: Writtenbyafemale
Genre: F/M, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Rape, Revenge, Romance, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runr/pseuds/Runr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twin brothers that couldn't be more opposite of each other. Jake the nice, shy, sweetheart, and Jack the more out there, bad boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eins

Beep. Beep. Beep. I hit the off button on the alarm. Die, horrid invention from Satan. I threw the covers off, but didn't get up. The sound of someone knocking on the door woke me back up. Damn it I fell back asleep. “Honey, are you up yet?”

“I’m awake, Mom,” I called.

“Ok. Jack is out of the shower already so hurry up and get in.” The sound of footsteps retreating followed. I sighed and pushed myself out of bed. At the door to the bathroom, I knocked just to make sure Jack was out. Nothing. I opened the door and stepped into fog. The air smelled different though and I knew that Jack had been smoking in the bathroom again. Pulling off my clothes I started up the shower and stepped in once the temperature was right. Quickly I soaped myself and shampooed my hair. Hot water from the shower ran in rivulets down my body, carrying way the soap. My hands drifted south and I started playing with myself. Then my imagination started to flow. Male hands traced the same path the water took. The hands belonged to my brother’s best friend Blake. He grabbed my ass as we kissed. Images of him pressing against my entrance flooded my sixteen-year-old brain and fueled my impending orgasm. Flushed from the hot water and my touching, I leaned back on the cool tiles. Blake kissed my neck and whispered in my ear: “This your first time?” I nodded fast. I could nearly feel his lips curl into a smile against my skin. “I’ll be easy with you.” I imagined how it would feel for him to take my virginity, pushing into me until his cock was all the way inside. God that would feel so good. My body tensed, that place in my lower stomach drew tight. Almost…Almost… I went into spasms as my orgasm hit my lower back and rolled through me. I bit my lip to keep from making any noise.

“Jake hurry up we’re gonna be late for school,” Jack yelled at me through the closed bathroom door. I sighed and looked down at the cum running down my hand where I held my cock. With one last thought of Blake, I washed the evidence down the drain. I turned off the faucet and grabbed a towel. The door to the bathroom opened and when I looked up Jack was standing in the doorway. He took one glance at me and my semi-hard cock and looked away. “Geez can you not do that in the bathroom we share,” annoyance plain in his voice.

“Yeah right, like if I asked you to quit bringing girls over to fuck in our shower, while Mom’s gone, you’d listen,” I sassed back, toweling dry.

“I’ve only done that four times,” a smile crossed his face, “and you got to admit it gives the bathroom a better smell.” I rolled my eyes and pulled on a pair of blue briefs. “Are you ever gonna wear anything but tightly whities?” I didn’t bother answering as I stumbled into a pair of mild blue denims. A white polo followed. “Polo, Jake really? How the fuck, are we related again?” I looked over at Jack. He had on one of his many MMA tee’s, a pair of hard washed blue jeans that looked like they’d been ‘accidentally’ bleached in places, black boots (not cowboy boots, biker boots) competed his outfit. His white blonde hair was cut in that popular emo style that was meant to say ‘I don’t give a fuck,’ but apparently do because it takes serious work in the morning to get your hair to look that way and as his brilliant emerald green eyes stared back at me, I wondered the same thing.

I sat down on the closed toilet lid and pulled on a pair on white ankle socks and white Nikes with a blue swoosh. “I don’t know how much more of this conservatives I can take from my little brother.” I stood and tucked in my shirt. “Oh, hell no. Jake do something different your first day as a junior. Here.” Jack untucked my shirt and pulled it over my head.  
“What the hell Jack?”

“Just follow me.”He tossed it into the hamper and walked off into his room. I followed. He started opening draws ‘til he found what he was looking for. “This,” he tossed it to me and went back to looking in his closet.

“Jack, this is a black wife-beater. I can’t wear this to school,” I said and he of course ignored me. Finally, he pulled another shirt from the closet.

“Put this on over the undershirt then take off the sneakers.” I sighed and pulled the back undershirt on, then the loose fitting button down he gave me. “Wait. What are you doing?” Jack reached for the buttons at the bottom that I’d just finished fastening.

“Buttoning up the button-up shirt you told me to put on,” I gave him a “duh” stare. Jack rubbed the right side of his face, over his eye, in frustration. Anger tore through me, what the fuck else would you do?

“Leave it open and put these on.” He handed me a worn pair of boots like his.

“Jack I don’t know about all this. I don’t think it’s me,” I said sitting down and pulling my shoes off.

“Trust me.” He ruffled my hair. “If I’m right, and I know I am, this may help you out in getting a new girlfriend.” I had, regrettably, dated a few girls and it was pointless for the most part. Though there was some attraction (enough that I could get and stay hard when touched), but nothing compared to what I felt when I touched myself and thought of guys. Now at sixteen, it was getting hard to ask girls out on dates, they never felt like dates when I was out, to tell the truth it was always more of friends going to wherever and Jack had started to notice my trend of untouched girlfriends.

I don’t want a girlfriend Jack, I want a boyfriend, I just don’t know how to tell you, I thought as I slipped on the biker boots. After all, how do you tell your brother, the guy you discovered porn with, that you were more interested in the cock on screen then the pussy it was pushing into. Jack stood and looked me over, nodding.

“That is sooo much better,” Jack smiled. “Go look in the mirror on the back of the bathroom door.” I stood and walked into the bathroom. I shut my eyes as I closed the door afraid of how I would look in Jack’s clothes. Taking a slow breath, I opening my eyes and stared at my reflection. The black undershirt was a little loose on me, it didn’t cling the way it would on Jack, but Jack made a habit of working out so his chest was thicker than mine. The button down shirt was open, as he’d told me to do, but the shirt was a silver mesh style that reminded me of chain mail. My blue jeans were a little off, too up tight looking for the rest of the outfit, but the boots made up for most of it. Holy hell it does actually look pretty good on me, I thought as I stared at myself. I sighed, was I really going to do this? Yeah, it was time for a change; Jack was right about that much.


	2. Zwei

I stepped out and Jack was waiting outside the door. “Better, right?” I rolled my eyes and nodded. He smiled. “Come on I told Blake and Stacey that we’d walk with them to school.” Stacey was Blake’s fifteen-year-old sister. Jack had had his eyes on her for a while now, the only thing keeping him from doing anything, yet, was Blake being his best friend. At the first street crossing, they were waiting on us. “Blake, my man,” Jack called waving at Blake. Blake and Stacey turned around. I felt my stomach flutter a little as I saw Blake, in person, for the first time in over a month.

Blake had this dark brown hair that if you didn’t see it in the sunlight you would think that it was black, the light also showed natural highlights of reds and blondes. He had it cut in the Justin Bieber style that guys seemed to think attracted more girls. Cream soda colored brown eyes watched us walk the last few steps to the crossing. At seventeen he was well built, not from playing sports for the school, but from working out with Jack from time to time and had developed better then Jack from it. Those beautiful brown eyes followed me as I walked up.

“Ready to start a new year?” He asked Jack.

“Man wish I was a senior too so I could start the count down to my last day.”

“Dude if you’d get serious about class work maybe you’ll be a senior someday,” Blake teased him. “Decided to take up Jack’s style, huh?” He looked me over. A tingling feeling ran through me stomach.

“Yeah…” I hesitated before I asked what was on my mind. “What do you think? Do you like it?” I did my best to breathe calmly as Blake smiled and looked me over one more time.

“It looks cool on you and now that you seem to have hit a growth spurt, you and Jack really do look like twins.” Jack had gained five inches before school let out last year while I had only started to gain any height back in April and had just caught up to his 6’1.

“Blake,” Jack put his arm around me. “Of course we look like twins. We are twins or did you not know?” Blake rolled his eyes at Jack, laughing. Jack was the older twin, born five minutes before me. We were a set of identical twins, but it always seemed that I was just a little behind him in development, and always in increments of five. He walked five days before me, said his first word five days before me, started showing signs that he’d hit puberty five months before me, even this last growth spurt had happened five months apart.

“Yeah Jack I did, but I never really thought of you two as twins. You two look just a like, but Jake has always dressed so differently from you that I could tell you two apart based on the clothes, now I have to find something else to tell you apart.” He looked from one to the other. “How does your mom tell you apart?” Jack and I looked at each other then back at Blake and shrugged together in that weird knack twins seem to have of doing the same thing at the same time. Stacey burst out laughing. Blake looked over at his little sister. “Like you can tell them apart.”

“Actually I can,” she said once she stopped laughing. “Jack has lighter hair then Jake’s. Jack’s is white blonde where Jake’s has a slight honey tone.” Blake looked lost. “If you see one of them and they look blonde it’s Jake, if it looks white is Jack.” Blake looked back at us, studied us then nodded smiling like he finally go it.

“Let’s get going. I can’t miss my second first day of tenth grade, Mom would freak,” Jack said jokingly. I sighed as I watched Blake and Jack walk next to each other talking the rest of the way to school.

At school, we all went our separate ways, well almost all of us. Blake took off down the hall where all the senior’s lockers were, I headed over to the junior’s hall, while Jack and Stacey headed to the sophomore hall. I pulled out the scrap piece of paper I’d written my locker combo on and started turning the dial. It being the first day I didn’t have any books to grab, but I did need to put up my backpack. I set my pack in the locker and reached into my pocket to pull out my phone. Checking it for any messages and seeing none, I turned it off and put it in my pack.

“Nice phone,” a male voice to my left said. I turned my head toward the unknown voice.

Oh, wow, I thought as I looked over, and I didn’t think anyone could top Blake. The guy next to me, with his locker right next to mine, had the same dark hair Blake did, but it was cut way better. It was cut close to his head in the back and slightly longer on top. I looked straight into pale blue eyes from less than two feet away. This guy maybe had an inch on me height wise. I had to try my best not to check him out. I’d made that mistake at a pool party this past summer and the guy had flipped out on me. I had had to make a mental note that completely straight men don’t like to be looked over or flirted with by other men. Luckily, for me the guy didn’t go to our school or know Jack.

“I’m Vince,” he said holding out his hand. I shook it quickly.

“Jake,” I said and damned my shaky voice at the same time. I turned back to my locker to shut it and walk way before I did something stupid.

“I…uh… know this is gonna sound funny, but…I’m new to this school, this city in fact and well…is there anyway I could talk you into showing me around the school today? Just so I don’t feel so lost in this place.” I took a deep breathe. Ok cute guy just asked me to show him around the school for today, I can handle that. I shut my locker and turned back to him with my notebook in hand. Be cool.  
“Who’s your homeroom teacher?” He told me. I nodded. “I’ve got her too. When we get our schedules in a few we’ll see if I can help you any.” He smiled and I felt my stomach flutter. What did I just get myself into? Someone pushed on my leg and I looked down to see Autumn knelling beside me, trying to get to the locker under mine.

“Move your butt Jake,” she said pushing at me again as she looked up.

“Nope.” I shook my head. She stood and wedging herself between the lockers and me and tried to stare me down. Autumn cracked first, laughing. I stepped back giving her enough room to get into her locker. “How was Canada?”

“Boring.” She knelt and opening her locker. “My grandma took my phone away as soon as I got there and kept it until I got on a plane home. I don’t think I’ve played more board games in my inter life then I did this summer with her.” Getting her folder out of her locker and shutting it, she stood and threw her arms around me in a tight hug. “I missed you this summer.” I hugged her tighter.

“I missed you too.” I caught Vince watching us out of the corner of my eye and couldn’t place the look on his face. I eased away from Autumn. “Oh, there’s someone new to our class this year.” I looked over at him and her eyes followed. “This is Vince.”

“Hi, I’m Autumn,” she said drawing away from me and looking him over. Autumn is the only person that I’d told about liking guys. I saw Vince shift nervously.

“This your girlfriend?” he asked.

“No, we’re just close friends,” she answered for me and turned away smiling. Autumn knew my type too well. “See you at lunch Jake, if we don’t have any classes together.” With that, she disappeared into the crowd of students.

“Come on, first bell should be about to ring,” I told him. Vince took one last look in the direction Autumn had gone off in and followed. It turned out that Vince had a fairly similar schedule to mine and we had two class plus P.E together.


	3. Drei

In the locker room for P.E before the bell, we were both changing into the gym clothes the school required. It took everything I had not to look over at Vince when he took off his shirt and started unbuttoning his pants. I failed a few times, catching glimpses of him in his boxer-briefs that I was positive would haunt my dreams that night, but strangely, at times I would catch him turning his head away from me as I looked over at him. The thought that he might be looking at me send chills down my spine and me into the bathroom.

I looked at myself in one of the bathroom mirrors and tried to breathe past my reaction to Vince. This was the first time anyone I’d met in person, other than Blake, had drawn this much of my attention. Stop, Jake he is not looking at you. You just think he is, I told myself. Sometimes it’s easier to think that until someone say different and Vince was one of those guys most girls lusted after. Breathe. God, I felt pathetic right then.

“Jake.”

“Oh fuck.” My hand went to my mouth and I looked to where Vince’s reflection was in the mirror. “Sorry about that. It wasn’t directed at you.” I watched my checks tinge pink. He smiled.

“It’s ok, but everyone is out on the gym floor now and I think they’re getting ready to start class.” He walked in, coming to stand close behind me. “Just thought I’d come check on you.” Vince tilted his head and I watched his eyes fall down to my ass, but he closed his eyes almost as quick and met my eyes in the mirror.

Breathe. “I’m good.” He nodded.

“Then turn around and lets get out there.” I saw the dare in his eyes; a knowing grin touched his lips.

Holy shit is this really finally happening? I took another deep breath and turned around. I was thankful right then that even though I was crushing hard on Vince; my cock had decided to stay mostly soft and hadn’t created a tent. P.E. shorts suck for hiding erections.

Vince’s grin faded a little as he looked me in the eyes without the aid on a mirror. “Let’s get out here before someone notices we’re missing,” I told him and pushed off the sink I’d been clinging to for dear life.

“Do you ever go over to the weight room?” I was a little confused on why’d he would even ask.

“No. It’s only for the people that play sports.”

“At my old school I played baseball. The coach here said if I wanted I could go there during P.E. twice a week until the season starts then I need to go three times a week.” He focused more of his attention on me. “I don’t know these people so working out with them is weird. Do you want to go over there with me? I mean at least you’ve talked to me today, the others haven’t tried much.” He paused. “It would make for an easier first day of P.E.” I looked at him as I tried to sort all this out. Was he hitting on me or just naturally playful and teasing? Did I really want to go over to the weight room where I might find myself alone with him?

I knew I wasn’t up for basketball, which the coach always used as a fall back, it was the one sport I truly loathed to play. “I don’t think Coach would go for me being in there,” I protested. He gave me a crooked smile. Breathe. Breathe Jake.

“Come on.” He turned and walked from the bathroom. I followed. “Would you consider playing baseball this year?”

“I haven’t played it outside of P.E since I was eleven.”

“Is that a no?”

“Not really.” He looked over his shoulder at me.

“That’s a maybe then.” We were standing near Coach. “Coach Callaway.” Coach turned toward us.

“Vince?”

“Yes sir.” He said confirming that it was him. “I was talking to Jake here and I think I might have talked him into trying out for the baseball team this year.”

“Really? We need some new players this year. A lot of our best players graduated last year.” He looked me over and his eyebrows furled. “Weren’t you in this class last period?”

“No sir. This is my first time in the gym today, but I have a twin brother, Jack.” Vince looked at me when I said this. The coach nodded.

“I seem to remember seeing you in the same P.E class together last year, now that I think about it.” I nodded. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s alright. Our mother even has trouble some times telling us apart.”

“I was wondering Coach since Jake was thinking about joining and since he’s been the only person to really talk to me today if you would mind me showing him how much he might need to workout before try-outs. Give him a leg up.” The coach stopped to think about it.

“I don’t see why not. I’m going to go back over your evaluations from last year and see about if I can let you keep going over there every once in a while. I can’t let you do it too much or the others will say something, we’ll see.”

“Thanks Coach.” Vince nodded in the direction of the weight room and we walked across the gym together. The room was as you would expect, filled with weight training equipment.

“Where do we start?” I asked.

“Well first we have to weight and measure ourselves then there is a chart for what your age group and height are supposed to be able to do for each exercise on each machine.” We went over to the scale, beside it was a wall with a height chart. “You first since this is your first time in a weight room.” I gave him an unfriendly look and stepped up on to the scale. “152 lbs.” He looked over at me smiling again. “Kinda on the skinny side aren’t you?” He didn’t give me time to answer. “Now back to the wall so I can tell how tall you are.” I set my heels against the wall and he moved in closer to look at where the line was. I closed my eyes as I felt the warmth coming off of him, he was so close. “6’1 and I think a quarter.” Vince stepped back.

“So what does the chart say?”

“That you’re a little underweight.” He turned it so I could see it. It read that at 6’1 healthy weight minimum was 165.

“I guess it doesn’t help that I’ve gained like 5 inches in height since April.” Vince chuckled a little.

“No that wouldn’t help.” I watched his eyes drift again.

Damn it’s hot in here. “What now?”

“Now you do me.” I suppressed a shiver at the double meaning in those words as he stepped on to the scale. Vince came in at a healthy 175 and was, as I thought, 6’2. Through out the entire time we were there I listened to him tease and heard double meanings behind his words, until I nearly asked him about it. I think after I bombed a few months before in the summer, I was afraid to ask.


	4. Vier

Saw u & new guy leave together :)

He took me home

Did u get his #

?

If he’s into girls I want it. I laughed.

U think he’s on my team?

Hard 2 tell. I had to think if I wanted to tell her. Autumn was a good friend and for a girl was really good at keeping secrets, but Vince liking guys wasn’t my secret to tell her. I’d have to talk to Vince about it first.

I’ll let u no if I find out and yes I do have his #. I sat up and started going through my homework, I really needed to start it. I opened up my Calculus book and started working on the assignment. My phone was next to the book and I watched it light up and vibrate as a new message came through.

I hope he’s on ur team. It’s time u had a beau. This is why Autumn is my best friend.

He is hot isn’t he?

OMG yes. I laughed a little. Then I had an idea.

U no me & him have P.E together.

No way!

Yes way. Got to see him is his undies. There was a long pause and I wondered how she was taking it.

Stripped is he as good looking.

Better!

U r so luck ur a guy & get to see them like that.

Lol it’s not that great. U get to touch I don’t.

Its really hard to find a guy our age for u. I sighed it was too true. Autumn tried to keep an ear out around school and other places she went for me, ever since I told her. She’s not pushy and I’m glad she tries like she does. I was tired of seeing couples at school and not even having a secret someone for myself.

Yeah. It was the only response I could come up with. There was a short pause and she changed the subject.

So is he…built?

Yes even has a six-pack when he’s working out.

U don’t no that

Saw it

No way. So not fair…what about…u no… below the belt

Was trying not to look didn’t want to freak him out and it’s hard to tell anything when soft.

sigh. Maybe u could take a look for me 2morrow. Please.

Ok I’ll try but if I get caught I’m blaming u.

Lol. I went back to my homework. It was another hour before Jack got home and by then I was nearly done with it. I heard him come in, but instead of going to his room, he knocked on my door. Jack opened it before I said anything.

“I got something to show you,” he said holding up a CD. He walked over to my t.v and started setting it up.

“What is it?”

“You’ll see.” The DVD player started up and a shaky camera view of a room came on. Then a naked girl came into view. I had to look again to be sure.


	5. Fünf

“Is that Gail from school?” Jack nodded. Gail always acted like a goody two shoes at school and here she was naked on camera. She knelt in front of whoever was working the camera and started undoing his belt. She released the guys semi-hard cock from his pants and stuck it in her mouth. I watched the head cheerleader suck cock like a pro. I felt my own cock start to harden as I watched. Gail lay back on the bed and spread her legs for the cameraman and I wondered whose cock it was. I knew it wasn’t Jack’s, we’d jerked off to porn like this together too often for me not to recognize it. The head on this cock wasn’t the full mushroom head like we had, it was more flush with the shaft, it wasn’t that big but damn it was thick. The camera stayed looking at her and focused in on her newly shaved pussy as two fingers went in. Gail reached over for something and the camera went back to the cock of the cameraman. She leaned forward and sucked on him again and I wondered how the guys cock would taste. Gail looked up at the camera and smiled as she rolled a condom down that cock then lay back down.

The cock got closer to her pussy. Jack and I watched as that thick meat pushed into Gail. A few small thrusts and the cock was all the way in her. The guy drew out to show off his cock to the camera again this time with blood on the condom. Shit, I was watching Gail lose her virginity. The guy slid back in and started pumping her hard. “Does she know the guy is videotaping her?”

“No. He had on a pair of glasses with a camera in them that’s why there’s no sound.” Jack rubbed his cock through his pants. “Guy saved for two years to buy those things.” His eyes never left the screen as Gail’s breasts bounced and her pussy took the hammering of that thick cock. I turned back to the screen and needed to adjust my own cock in its now to tight home. “Damn I can’t take it.” Jack unfastened his pants and pulled out his cock. He sat down on the bed against the headboard with me and started stroking his cock for all he was worth. My cock pushed at my zipper, letting me know it wanted to be played with too. Sighing I gave in and let him out. My cock jumped happily in my hand when I grabbed it. I watched the cock on screen and imagined it was my ass it was thrusting into. My left hand started moving faster then I meant for it too. Jack’s head went back and cum ran down from the head of his cock over his hand. He never made a sound.

My cock kicked and I felt my balls draw tighter to me. The guy on screen was starting to lose his rhythm too. I bit my lip and closed my eyes as cum started up from my balls. “Mmmmmm.” I felt my hips lift some then warm liquid hit my chest, stomach and finally a little bit ran down my cock to flow over my hand. I opened my eyes to see Jack shaking his head.

“Now why can’t I cum like that?” he laughed. I shrugged and reached under my pillow and pulled out a washcloth I kept in my room just for this reason. I watched the screen as I cleaned up. The guy’s hips rested against Gail’s then the cock pulled out slowly. The condom wrapped around it had loosened a little and the space at the top was filled with cum. The guy rolled it off and walked over to a door. It led into a bathroom where he threw it in the trashcan, then looked into the mirror before shutting off the camera. I froze that cock belonged to Blake. My heart sunk a little. I knew Blake didn’t like guys and I was ok with that, what bothered me was that now I knew why him and Jack were friends, they were both sluts, that cocky smile he’d given the camera said it all. Jack grabbed the washcloth from me. “Dude you gonna let it dry on me?” That shook me out of my trance.

“I thought about it. Love to see what Mom thought about seeing cum stains on your pants again.” Jack shook his head and fixed his pants. He went over and got the DVD out.

“That wasn’t as bad as her finding a used condom in the trash a few weeks ago.”

“When did that happen?”

“I had a girl over while you and Mom were both out and we fucked like crazy think we were on our fourth condom when Mom came home early. Man I was just blowing my load when I heard the front door open. I had to ditch it quick and get the girl gone. About an hour later, I hear Mom yelling for me. She found it before I could take out the trash. Got a big lecture on how sixteen is too young to have sex.” He laughed. “I tried to pin it on you, but she knew you hadn’t been home.”

“Well thanks,” I said. He smiled.

“No problem. Still waiting to catch you somehow, but you’re like a ninja. Can’t ever find any evidence.” Sarcasm still heavy in me I said the one thing I really didn’t need to say to Jack.

“If there was anything for you to find you would have.” I regretted saying it instantly, as he looked me over.

“Dude you’re still virgin?” Surprise coated his words. Jack started young, nearly twelve his first time, ever since he’d been fucking like a rabbit, luckily he was smart enough to always have condoms on him. I realized my pants were still undone and ignored him as I fixed them. “Jake seriously?” Damn it he wasn’t going to drop this. I looked up at him.

“No, me and Autumn… one time, but it was just weird afterward and we went back to being just friends.” I stretched it. Autumn and I had tried things back a few months ago. I think I was hoping that since we were such good friends that it might find its way into a more physical relationship. It could have been more, if I hadn’t been worried about being caught by her brother or little sister; I think I would have lost my virginity to her. During the few months we were dating, I was able to masturbate to thoughts of her and even came while she sucked on my cock without thinking of anything other than her, but it always felt like a lie, that maybe I was making myself like it. After that, I had to finally admit to myself that I wasn’t going to change.


	6. Sechs

“You and Autumn fucked.” I nodded and was glad Autumn and I had talked about me doing this if it ever came up. He nodded in approval. “I’d pay to see that.” I rolled my eyes as he laughed and walked out of the room.

 

Around nine that night I was laying in bed with the lights out and my headphones on. My hair was still wet from the shower as I listened to music. I jumped at an unexpected vibration under my hip. I reached down and grabbed up my phone. Vince. He actually text me. I took off the headphones and turned off my ipod as I brought up the message.

Hey what u up to?

Just got out of shower. Now listened to music. U?

About to get in the shower. I paused at the words. Vince had been teasing me all day was he doing it again? I couldn’t figure out how to respond to this knowledge that he was about to get naked and was trying to talk to me as he did it.

I was thinking… how bout we go to a movie after school tomorrow.

U mean like a date? I tried to play back.

Yeah exactly like that. I felt my heart start to race a little.

What movie did u want to go see? There was a pause.

If u r up for it how bout Magic Mike. He wanted to take me to a movie about male strippers? Unless you too in the closet for that.

I’ve only told one person.

Autumn?

Yeah. How’d u guess?

U 2 seem really close I figured if anyone new be her. There was a pause before his next text. I’m I the first guy u have talked 2?

Yeah.   
I no u new u were gay but…did u ever date a girl anyway. I looked at the message and sighed as I typed out the answer.

A few…me and autumn tried to date…that worked out for a lot longer than anyone else. He didn’t text back right away.

How long?

Bout 7 months. Another pause.

How long ago?

We decide to go back to being friends back in march.

Then its only been five months ago u realized…

No… I new before... and so did she. I think I was trying to make myself straight.

A last effort, to make sure?

Yeah something like that.

I did that 2. but I think I was 14.

Lol what can I say I was a late bloomer.

Lol. So…I no it’s none of my biz…but how far did it go. I looked at the screen for a minute. U don’t have 2 tell.

We almost went all the way. 

Almost?

I chickened out at the last minute. Was looking down at her naked my cock hard and ready for it, she pulled out a condom and I panicked. Was a good thing I did her older brother walked in right after we dressed.

And u 2 stayed friends?

We’ve been friends since we were maybe 7. Played together a lot even back then. Told her bout liking guys when I was eleven or twelve. I paused. Us dating was just to see what might happen. The sex thing was more about us both being ready and not trusting anyone else with our first time, I think.

She new going in that u were gay.

Yep. He waited before writing again.

Ur lucky I couldn’t get hard thinking about girls.

I can just really hard to cum when I think like that. When I use to try it always felt wrong and took forever. Another pause.

I’m gonna hop in the shower u think bout what movie and I text u back after I jerk k?

K. I sent, but then scrambled to text him another message. Wait what?

Lol. Didn’t no if u caught that. What did u expect when u r talking about ur hard cock. I felt my face heat. Got mine hard thinking about it.

Do I apologize for that?

No don’t. Was planning on jerking off thinking about u anyway. More heat touched my face and I felt my cock start to harden as well.

I went a round with u in the shower already. I admitted.

Really? 

Yeah. My hand drifted down to rub my hardening cock through my clothes.

Was I good 2 u. suck u good?

Actually I was sucking u, then u fucked my ass.

Damn for a newbie u do no how to fantasize. I laughed. Jack opened my door.

“What’s so funny? I can hear you across the hall.” His eyes drifted down to my sleep pants, which hid nothing, then back up at me holding the phone. “Dude are you sexting?” I nodded and threw a pillow at him.

“Now get out.” Jack laughed and threw the pillow back.

“See I told you that new look would do you some good,” he said as he closed the door.

U still there. Vince texted.

Yeah sorry about that, brother came in my room.

He gone now?

Yeah.

Good. A picture message popped up. I didn’t breathe while the picture downloaded. It was a full-length mirror in the picture reflecting Vince’s naked image and a bathroom. His cock standing out in front of him his right hand wrapped around it, in mid stroke. My cock twitched and ached to be touched again.

Holy hell u have a great body.

Lmfao. “I work out. I’m sexy and I know it.’ I started laughing again.

Lol. It was nice to be teased and to be able to tease back without worry.

I’ll send u a video next time. Right now, I can’t bring myself to quit stroking long enough to set it up. I pulled my sleep pants down.

I think I’ll join u.

U jerking that cock for me 2? Was I really doing this before we had our first date?

Yeah. My cock got hard once u started telling me u were jerking and the pic was 2 much for me not 2.

Stroke it for me then send me a pic of it when you cum. I dropped the phone wrapped my hand around my cock and started pumping. The thought of Vince standing in his bathroom doing the same thing, thinking about me, made my cock feel like it was made of steel not flesh. Fire burned through me as I stroked, my whole body moving with it. My stomach began to tingle a little when I got another picture. Vince had his cock over the sink his hand still wrapped around it and I got to see what his cock really looked like. His cock was thick, like mine, though not as thick as Blake’s had been on the DVD, with that beautiful mushroom style head and was, judging from this pic, close to seven inches long. The sink in the pic was dark blue, but all over it, you could see white splotches and lines were his cum had landed and run down the curve of the sink. I thought about that cum being unloaded into my mouth and I felt my balls tighten and start to tingle.

Quickly I set up my phone and pressed record just in time. Like before cum shot all the way up to my chest, but this time I let the orgasm wash through me. It brought little noises from deep in my throat as I pressed my lip to keep the volume down and my hips lifted, straining to ring out as much pleasure as I could get as I continued to stroke my cock. There wasn’t as much cum as before, but after three times already today there wasn’t gonna be a lot. I stopped the video once my body finally settled.

One sec. I texted him and watched the video to make sure he could see everything, stopped for a second to think about it then sent it anyway. He didn’t write anything for a full two minutes.

Fuck that looks like it felt really good.

It did. I started to feel a little sleepy. Damn I think I might have to pass out now.

Lol. Got that calm satisfied feeling.

Uh huh.

Is that new?

Kind of. Only happened once before.

When?

The first time I jerked thinking about a guy.

Lol. Mean u did it right. After bliss. He sent another text. Don’t worry about texting me bout the movie let me know tomorrow. Get some sleep.

K k. C u 2morrow.

C u then sweets. I put the phone on my side table and pulled the washcloth out to clean up with.


	7. Sieben

I woke up to that damn alarm clock going off again. I hit the snooze, I’d had a shower last night I didn’t have to have one this morning. That’s when I realized my sleep pants were still pushed down to mid-thigh. I’d fallen out before I’d had a chance to pull them up last night. The washcloth was still in my hand. I pulled up my briefs and kicked off the sleep pants before getting up to get dressed. After wearing Jack’s clothes yesterday and feeling much more comfortable with myself then I had in a while I picked through my clothes. In the back of one of my draws I found a Metallica concert t-shirt Jack and I had gotten this summer, I smiled seeing it, pulled it on, and went to find the lightest pair of blue jeans I had. I slipped on the boots before I headed out into the hall.

Mom was setting breakfast out, toast and bacon, as entered the kitchen. “Jack you got ready fast, today,” she looked over at me.

“Mom?” I tilted my head a little and it dawned on her.

“Sorry Jake. The clothes must have thrown me. I should have guessed this is too mild a look for Jack.” I smiled and sat down.

“Hey Mom is it ok if I go to the mall with a friend after school?” Mom gave me a look that said ‘do you think I’m stupid’.

“Is it a girl?” She knew about Autumn and me being friends, but she also knew about us dating a few months ago and since then she hadn’t let her come over much. I hated it, but my only solution was to tell her I was gay, I starting to think I might need to tell her specially if Vince and I started really dating.

“No. There’s this new kid at school and I wanted to show him around town,” I told her.

“Just you two and not a group?”

“His too new to have any real friends and you know I don’t really hang out with anyone but Autumn.” Mom stopped cooking to think about it.

“How’s Jack getting home then, you know I don’t want either of you walking to or from school by yourself. It’s too far.” Jack came around the corner.

“What about me?” he asked.

“Do you think Blake can drive his car to school today?” I asked him.

“I think he said it’s fixed and he was going to pick it up late yesterday why?”

“I was gonna go to the mall for a few hours maybe catch a movie with Vince and Mom wanted to make sure you didn’t have to walk home by yourself.”

“One sec.” Jack took out his phone and started texting. His phone dinged back instantly. “He says he was gonna come pick us up for school since he got his car back so taking me home after is no prob.”

“Alright then you can go,” my stomach flutter. I was going on my first really date. “But call me if you’re going to be out past dinner.”

“I will.” After I ate, I went to my room to get my backpack and the light on my phone was on. I picked it up.

 

Good morning. 

Good morning. I sent Vince back.

Are u gonna walk to school or can I come pick u up? I smiled down at the phone.

U can pick me up. 

K c u in 10. I felt my stomach flutter again. Jack walked up behind me and I dropped the phone in my pocket before he could see it.

“The girl from last night?” he asked.

“Vince offered to pick me up instead of waiting on Blake.” Jack gave me a confused look.

“You’re gonna ride with him instead of with me and Blake and his hot sister?”

“Dude you would have left my ass at school to go off with Blake at a moments notice, hell that’s why Autumn was always taking me home last year. I can get rides from friends too.”

“Fine, but you don’t know the guy, you’re going to a movie with him and his picking you up for school I’d watch him.” A smile curled over Jack’s face. “He might want to stick his cock up your ass.” Jack laughed as he walked away. If only he knew, that’s exactly what I wanted. I sighed and grabbed up my backpack and went back out into the living room to wait. Blake showed up before Vince did and Jack jumped in said something to Blake and they took off.

“Did they just leave you?” Mom asked coming up next to me.

“I’ve got a ride coming.” She nodded. “Hey Mom…” fear rushed through me as I felt the needed to tell her I might have a boyfriend. My excitement was running away with me. “What would you think if one of us was gay?” I tried not to look at her as I asked.

 

“I love you both. You’re my only babies and I want grandchildren, but if that’s the way it is then that’s the way it is. I wouldn’t think less of either of you for it, but why would you ask? I’ve seen you with girls and Jack, well lets say Mom knows why he stays at Blake’s all the time.” I turned to her.

“Mom I…” someone knocked at the door. I sighed, walked over to the door and opened it. Vince stood there in a pair of black jeans and a plain blue t-shirt that brought out his eyes. “Mom this is Vince.”

“Ah so you’re the one he’s going to the mall with later. Nice to meet you Vince. Jake, told me you’re new in town.” He looked at me smiling.

“Yes ma’am my family moved here about two weeks before school started.” Mom smiled and looked him over.

“I bet the girls back home hated to see you leave.” I looked down, that was Mom’s way of saying that she thought he looked good.


	8. Acht

“Jake you ready to go?” Vince called from a few feet away. Autumn looked over at him then back at me.  
“Where you two headed?” She smiled back at me.  
“To the mall for a movie.” Her eyebrows raised in question. “He’s on my team.” Autumn jumped and hugged me.  
“Oh my God! That’s great,” she let go and stepped back quickly. “I guess I won’t be able to do that anymore. He might think an old girlfriend is hitting on you if he finds out we dated.”  
“I told him already, about us,” I told her and looked over at Vince. He smiled and started walking toward us.

“Everything?” I nodded. “And his ok with us still talking?”

“I wouldn’t give us talking to you because I finally meet some one. Might have to give up helping you pick out outfits in your room and having you hug me like that though; that might be too much of him.” Vince was beside us.

“Almost ready?” He asked again, looking from one of us to the other.

“Just need to lock it then we can go.” I closed the locker and pulled my backpack over my shoulder.

“What were you two talking about?” the tone in his voice suggested he knew.

“Jake was telling me you’re taking him to a movie,” Autumn said. “I hope you guys enjoy it.” She walked away, but my phone lit up after only taking about three steps. Text me later & tell all ;)


	9. Neun

Vince and I had been dating for nearly six months and both of us were starting to get badly frustrated at the interruptions. As I walked over to Vince’s house I hoped tonight would be different. Vince’s mom was going on out with her newest boyfriend and it would just be Vince and his little sister Kim. By the time I knocked on the door his mom was already go. Kim answered the door. At twelve she’s was one of the cutest little girls I’d ever seen. “Hey Kim.” I said walking in.

“Hey Jake.” She blushed. “Vince said I could have the big T.V tonight so I think you two are going to have to suffer with that little thirty inch T.V his got down there.” I smiled, if only she knew.

“It’s ok the little T.V is good too. I’ll see you later.” I put my hand on top of her head and walked of. The basement door was open so I didn’t knock and quietly made my way down the stairs. Vince was fiddling with his movie collection, his back to the stairs. I snuck up behind him, snaking my arms around his waist. Vince jumped when I hugged him. I laughed a little.

“Hell Jake. I didn’t think you’d be here this soon,” Vince said turning around, my arms still around him.

“Is that a problem? Your other boyfriend coming first?” I teased and grabbed his ass. He smiled and leaned closer. Our lips met in a soft kiss and my cock twitched in anticipation. I was so beyond ready for us to have sex.

“You know better then that. When would I have time for another guy anyway?” I smiled. Another short press of lips. “Let’s go see how much longer Kim’s movie has and order some pizza.” He took my hand and led me back up the stairs. The movie was over by the time the pizza got there so Vince started her another one and we when down stairs with our pizza to start our own. “What kind of movie do you want to watch?”

“Anything.” Vince turned to look over at me then back at the movies. He picked one and put the disk face down on top of the player.

“Let’s eat first then we’ll watch it.” I felt my eyebrows furl, but left it alone while we ate. Vince checked on Kim one more time before putting the disk in and joined me on the bed. As the movie started, I thought something was off about it. It wasn’t a well made movie, but after fifteen minutes of crappy dialogue and bad acting I understood why. The two guys on camera were suppose to be friends and while they were watching a movie one decided to kiss the other. I looked over at Vince and he just smiled.

 

“Where did you get this?” I asked.

“I earn a decent bit working over at the drive in so I asked Mom if she would order me some…DVDs if I paid for them. She didn’t want to at first, but I did finally talk her into it. Bought like four or five, none of them are really top rate, but you can’t preview porn flixs, so the only thing I knew about them were they were guy on guy.” I looked back at the screen. Both guys were getting into the kissing and I felt Vince’s hand settle on my thigh. My heart started to beat just a little faster.

Please let us be able to have sex tonight, please, I thought as we watched the guys on screen start stripping. Cocks out, one guy dropped to his knees and started sucking the other guy off. Vince leaned closer and kissed my neck sending chills down my spine, my cock stiffened a little. I closed my eyes as Vince continued to kiss up my neck, passed my jaw, and across my cheek until our lips met. I pulled him closer so I could feel his chest against mine as our kiss intensified. Vince caught my tongue and sucked on it causing my cock to harden the rest of the way and pulse uncomfortably in my jeans. One of his hands found its way under my shirt and I gasped, breaking the kiss when he pinched a nipple. He smiled wickedly and slid my shirt further up so my stomach was bare. Vince bent his head and licked a trail of fire from the top of my jeans to my sternum. My spine arched with it and I heard that soft husky laugh of his. I sat up and jerked my shirt off. I reached for him drawing him into a kiss, sliding my tongue lightly against his as I drew him down to the bed with me. Vince’s chest was a welcomed weight on my own chest as he lay one leg over mine, pressing his cock into my hip. The fingers of one hand I had in his hair as we kissed, my other hand was under the waistband of his jeans grabbing his ass.

Fingers moved slowly down the side of my rib cage, over my stomach and down to cup my cock through my clothes. I groaned and felt Vince smile against my lips. His hand rubbed the length on my cock causing the fabric to move, stroking me. I felt my breath hiccup. Vince sat up for and instantly my chest felt cold. I started to pull him back down, but stopped as I watched him kneeling there beside me and pulled his own shirt off. In his jeans, I could see where his cock was pressed against the denim wanting out and while his hands were busy with his shirt I reached for it. Vince stilled, shirt held in one hand as I unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the elastic band of his boxer-briefs out and down to allow his cock freedom. Now free it stood out from his body straight with a slight up turn. I touched the purple toned head and watched it jump. “Tease,” Vince whispered; his voice thick with want. I smiled up at him then kissed the under side of the head. He let out a hard breath as I licked the head, loving the feel of his hard cock on my tongue. I watched his face while I licked him waiting. I watched his eyes flutter closed and his head go back a little. I licked up the under side one last time then slid my mouth down around his cock, getting almost all of it into my mouth. “Oh Christ, Jake.” His whole body shuddered; his cock pulsed in my mouth as I sucked the stiff flesh. I kept suction on him as I moved back and forth on his cock. Vince put his hand on the back of my head and I could feel him gripping my hair. “Fuck! Jake, I love your mouth on my cock.” By this time, his words were barely audible. I touched his sac, playing with it as I forced myself all the way down on his seven-inch cock, before retreating back to a safer depth. Vince’s breathing came faster and the skin of his sac tightened around his balls making them harder to play with.

“Close…mmmm…” his breath hiccupped and he had to open his mouth to get a full breath. “Swallow this time for me baby, please.” We discovered over the passed few months that I had trouble swallowing cum, it gagged me most of the time, but this time I kept going, wanting to feel him cum in my mouth, I sucked him harder. The hand in my hair tightened and I felt his cock go rigid. Just then that hand at the back of my head pushed me hard, down onto his cock. Sending him down my throat some and my noise against the little bit of pubic hair he had. “Oh Fuck!” His cock pulsed inside my mouth shooting cum down my throat. “Mmmmm.” Vince thrust twice and some of his cum ended up on my tongue only to slide down my throat as he pushed back in. When his body stopped shooting cum, he drew out. “Sorry, I just couldn’t help it.” I wiped a hand across my mouth for any left over spots and smiled up at him.

“It’s ok.” I moved to kneel with him and pressed myself against him, my arms going around his neck. We kissed and his arms wrapped around me, grabbing my ass so he could press our hard cocks against each other better. Vince lay me back down and laid his head on my chest. I had a big smile on my face that wouldn’t go away after seeing that extreme look of satisfaction on his face. My eyes drifted to the movie just in time to see one guy settle his cock against the others asshole. I watched him press into his friends ‘virgin ass’ slowly letting his cock sink in until all of it was inside. I was so interested in the movie that I didn’t notice Vince had moved for a second. “Where you going?” He shot me a smile as he righted his jeans and went upstairs without answering. A few minutes later, he came down with two frozen drinks.

“Their home made rum runners. Thought a little alcohol might help relax you.” I gave a short laugh and took the drink as we sat down on the edge of the bed watching the two guys switch who was fucking who. The guy who’d had the ‘virgin ass’ was clumsy and rough about getting his cock in the other guys ass. Once his was in, he started to fuck the guy hard. “I wouldn’t be that rough.” Vince said leaning close to me. I took a sip of my drink and was surprised that I couldn’t taste much alcohol in it.


End file.
